Looking out for You
by TheMediterraneanRose1536
Summary: Katherine&Elena are twins born in the Middle Ages, and after Katherine's illegitimate child is born, they travel to England, only to meet two men that will seal their destiny. Katherine becomes a fugitive from Klaus and Elena dies, only to be born again in the following centuries. Will she remember Katherine?
1. Coincidence or Fate?

Somewhere deep in the forest, a girl was running. She looked as she was running away from the devil, she was running with all of her strenght, she was running until her legs would' t carry her anymore. She was running for her life.

Elsewhere, on the other side of the forest, a girl that shared a striking resemblance to the first girl was also running, but her run was easier, faster. She didn t really have to worry about staying alive, because she was already dead. Althought, she couldn't let herself become completely dead. Blood of many mortals was circulating in her veins, giving her strenght. There was not much time left before the first girl perishes. She had to do something, now.

But something almost hit her, unexpectedly. She dissapeared in the dark, looking for the direction the attack came from. She soon saw a group of men, looking for her. They were around 12, a girl as fragile as her standed no chance agains them. At least not alive.

She studied them well before killing them all. Five of them suffered a quicker death, four of them fell down, crying for help, before she finished them. She fed on two of them, and she ripped the heart of the last one, a moment after she, almost sweetly said:

"I think a murder is much more efficient than a messanger. So, when Klaus sees this, he will know that his beloved Katerina sends him a lovely message." He didn't get a time to answer, because his heart was already in her hands, and Katherine was diabolically smiling, looking at the massacre.

* * *

"_You think you know a story, but you only know how it ends. To get to the heart of the story, you have to go back to the beggining."_

1337, England

"Will you finally decide, brother? You know I don't like waiting." Niklaus said clearly annoyed by his brother's inability to decide which fruits to buy.

" Patience, Niklaus, patience." Elijah answered, not letting Klaus disturb him. His younger sibling never understood Eljiah's love for fruits or the market in general, a love which took roots in his early childhood. As a young boy, Eljiah often found himself wandering around the market of his city. While his father was working and his mother was pregnant with his later brother Finn, it was a magical place for him; full of smells, sounds and colors, a perfect place for exploring.

" Oh for God's sake Elijah." The blonde sibling rolled his eyes, as Eljiah carefully lifted an apple. Klaus could not understand this; love for art, poetry, litterature, that he could understand, but this, this was beyond his understanding.

" Enlighten me big brother, why are you examining the apple so... carefully?"

" Because we need good fruits." The older responded, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. " Besides, you don't want to let down our honorable guest tonight, right?"

" So this is about making guests happy? Guests I will probably eat?" Klaus asked annoyingly once again, and his sibling gave him an unapproving look.

" No, this is about having fresh apples. But you can stop lamenting now; we are done."

" Oh finally!" Klaus exclaimed smilingly. The two men started walking down the crowded market, as Elijah obbligated his brother to behave:

" Do not do anything bad on this dinner, please."

" Why do you always think I'l do something wrong?"

" Because you usually do."

" Well I'm usually having fun, which is a term far too unfamiliar to you."

" Niklaus, I will not..." He didn't get a chance to finish the sentence because suddenly, a woman collided with him and fell.

" I am so sorry my lord, are you alright? I apologise deeply, I, I don't what was I thinking... I" A voice far too familiar, a voice that the two haven't heard in a 1000 years, yet it was so deeply embedded in them that it was unmistakable; it was _her_ voice.

" Charlotte."

They both whispered, and the girl raised from the ground, revealing her face.

" I can't apologise enough lord, I am so sorry..." she continued, but the two were still looking her strangely, almost familiary.

" Charlotte?" Klaus asked, still under shock. It had to be her, no one could strikingly resemble her. It had to be her.

" No... I am Elena, my lord." Now she seemed confused. People used to confuse her with her twin Katarina, but she was never mistaken for a girl named Charlotte.

" Pardon us, you just... really remind us of someone." Elijah said, now trying to get out of the mess. If she wasn't Charlotte, who was she?

" Let me help you, lady." Elijah said, kneeling to help her collect the things that fell from the basket when they collided.

" Oh, that is really not necessary..."

" I insist." The brown haired original stated, giving Klaus a look that made him kneel as well. Soon they were all on the ground, like kids collecting lost toys.

" I cannot apologise nor thank you enough. You are too kind. May I know your names, lords?" The brown eyed girl asked them politely, after they finished with collecting.

" I am lord Elijah Mikaelson, and this is my brother, lord Niklaus."

" May I ask what your father does, lady Elena?" Klaus asked unexpectedly, and Elena turned to him, and responded:

" He is a bulgarian nobleman, my lord. But he is not in England, I was sent here to live with my sister because our father believed we would have a better life here. It is hard times in Bulgaria."

" So you are all alone, your sister and you, in an unknown land without friends?"

" Pretty much so, my lord."

" You know, we are organising a banquet this evening. Would you like to attend, with your sister of course?" The moral original asked, wanting to uncover the mystery of Elena's resemblance to Charlotte.

" There will be dance, music, food..." Klaus added.

" I... shouldn't. I mean, I am the one whose fault is all this, I should be repaying you...

" You will repay us by coming." Elijah stated politely, smiling.

" Alright then...Where is this banquet taking place exacly?"

" Oh don't worry about that love, we will send a carriage for you. Where do you live?"

" Here, just around the corner." Now Elena smiled, wondering how incredible it is that she actually got invited to a banquet for colliding with a noble.

" Well, we will see you tonight. Now, if you would excuse us, we need to go." Kluas said, smiling at the girl. She returned him the smile, then stepped back for them to pass."

" Of course." She said, giving them one last look before they disappeared. This was a strange experience; Why would two men just invite her to a banquet, even if she literally clashed with one of them. What was their motive? Why?

Elena darling, you are not even close to finding out.

* * *

**I have been wanting to write this for ages, but have just been lacking inspiration lately. I'm not particulary proud of this right here, but I still think it's ok.**

**Just to let you know, this is going to be completely AU, I won't be following the tv show storyline. Also, in my story almost every vampire is much older than in the show. It is a bit inspired by the books...**

**Review, please? :)**


	2. Opportunity

" Katerina! I've come home!" Elena said cherfully, opening the door of her home; it was a small place, but it was more than enough for two young women.

" Katerina?" She called for her sister again, hoping to get an answear this time.

" In here, Elena." A voice slightly raspier than Elena's came from the bedroom. Elena rushed upstairs, only to find her beloved sister sitting on the bed. Katerina looked at her sister curiously, because the other twin had a huge smile on her face.

" What happened sister?" She asked suspiciously. Elena sat down next to her and said:

" Put on your best gown tonight, we are going to a banquet!" She exclaimed, but Katerina was not convinced:

" What banquet? What are you talking about?"  
" Remember how you said we don't have anyone here? Well, today the most extraordinary thing happened; I accidentally collided into a man, and surprisingly, he didn't yell or anything. Instead, he helped me collect all of the things that fell from the basket. The man next to him also helped me, and a moment later they introduced themselves."

" And who are they?" Katerina asked, curiously.

" Brothers, both nobles. They said their names are Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson."

" So you just agreed to come, without asking me first? Elena, they could be dangerous. You just met them, why would they invite you?"

" I would have, but you weren't there, and I couldn't say no! Katerina, we made no friends or allies since we came to England. That little amount of money father gave us before sending us away is disappearing. We don't have much left. There is no way for us to make money, we could only become whores, and I can't live like that for the rest of my life!"

" You are right it's just that... I worry about you. Maybe more than I should."

" I know." Elena said warmly, taking her sister's hand:" I thought the same when they invited me. But then I realised, what a great opportunity this is. We have an opportunity. And we must take it."

Katerina smiled at this, sqeezing her sister's hand gently:" Elena, my brave and intelligent sister. What would I do without you?"

Elena smiled back, and hugged her twin. They were the only family to each other. And in a cold, cruel world that meant something.

" Now, we are going to choose the gowns for tonight, and we are going to look beautiful. What do you say sister?" Elena asked, excited and happy again. She was going to have a good time tonight, it was a promise to herself.

" Agreed." Katerina answered, letting her twin's happiness affect her as well.

* * *

" She looks like Charlotte."

That sentence was filling every part of Elijah's mind, turning it upside down. He couldn't erase Charlotte's face no matter how many times he tried, and after so many years, he remembered her vividly. But seeing this girl, Elena, reminded him how much he missed her voice.

Was she the reincarnation of his long lost friend, lover? Or was she something else? Yes, this girl had the same voice. And yes, she had the identical face. But did she have the same character as well? The original didn't know, and neither did his brother. Klaus was lost in his thoughts like Elijah, but he had a bigger puzzle to solve than his brother. A prophecy said that Charlotte's face will haunt him for eternity, but it was also said that it could be turned in his favour. But how, that he didn't know.

He pulled from his thoughts, noticing how deeply Elijah was lost in his.

" You are being silent Elijah; how come?"

" How come? Niklaus, we just met a girl who is the spitting image of her." He didn't dare to say her name; it was a delicate subject for the two.

" Ah, that. I'm sure there's an explanation. Probably a witch did something."

" And why would a witch bother herself with creating a doppelganger?"

" I don't know, but I intend to find out everything about this girl. She said she was from Bulgaria, didn't she? I'm sending my men there to get more information, as soon as possible.

Elijah chuckled at that, and Klaus stared at him, confused:

" Do you find my quest amusing, Elijah?"

" No it's just that... I thought compulsion would suffice."

" Yes, and what if she can't be compelled? If this some witch's work, what will we do if the compulsion doesn't work? I cannot risk her running around the whole city screaming "vampire!"."

" You are quite right... you will need your charms then." Elijah said, looking up at his brother. Klaus returned the brotherly look, pausing a little to observe Elijah's face expression. He then said:

" As will you."

* * *

**Hello people! I'm so thankful for receiving positive feedback, it encouraged me to write more! This chapter was kind of hard to write for no real reason, maybe because I haven't been writing lately so I need to get used to it again. But yeah, some of you asked me about pairings in this story so it's going to be Elijah/Elena and Klaus/Katherine. If you have more questions, please ask :)**


	3. Pleasure my Lord

With long, elegant gowns, one in a deep emerald, the other in a gold color, Katerina and Elena Petrova walked into the huge castle. Amazement hit them right away; the big room they entered was crawling with people, and there was a sea of food, different dishes that neither of them has ever seen.

" Elena, are we in the right place?" Katerina wondered, because this was luxury she didn't expect. These two men were indeed wealthy.

" Yes sister, I am sure." Elena smiled, proud of herself; strange that a little clumsiness got her here.

" Now excuse me, I need to find the hosts." Elena said, looking at Katerina who was already heading to the part where servants were serving food. Seeing her sister's love for food, she smiled and set foot deeper in the room.

Katerina observed people as she was eating; she tried to figure out who to approach and who not. And she was so lost in her observing that she almost didn't hear a voice behind her:

" Enjoying the food madam?"

Quickly she turned around, not being gracious at all in the process. The voice belonged to a dark brown haired man, whom had a hospitable smile all over his face.

" Uhm, yes my lord. I imagine the hosts put a lot of effort in this."

" Well, we did try our best."

" Wait, you are one of the hosts?"

The man at that point seemed confused. After a quick moment of silence, he responded:

" Lady Elena, are you feeling alright? We met, remember?"

Katerina's face went from an uptight mouth to a serene laugh. After she managed to stop, she said, cheerfully:

" You have my confused with my sister, my lord. My name is Katerina. I thought she told you about me."

Elijah stood in shook once again. There is two of them?

" She did mention having a sister, but not a twin. I apologise for confusing you with her."

" There is no need to, people confuse us all the time... and if I may ask, who are you?"

" I'm Elijah."

* * *

Elena could't find her sister, even though she searched for her for over 5 minutes. She couldn' find any of the Mikaelson brothers either, so she started to wonder if this was really the wrong castle.

And then, she finally saw someone. Niklaus was talking to some people, and after she noticed him, he noticed her. The blonde excused himself, and walked towards the doppleganger.

" Good evening, lady Elena. I thought you said you were bringing your sister with you?"

" Good evening my lord. I did, but it looks like I've lost her." Elena said, looking around in hope that she might see Katerina now.

" Funny thing, because I don't know where my sibling is either." He laughed, revealing a charming smile.

" It's good that I found you then. I don't know anyone else here." The Petrova responded, and as soon as she finished her sentence, her sister's figure became clear.

" Katerina!" She called, and when the other brunette turned around to face her sister Elena, Klaus was hit by shock once again.

" There you are Elena! I couldn't find you."

" I couldn't find you either... I see you met lord Elijah." The Petrova noticed, looking up at Elijah an giving him a small smile.

" This is lord Niklaus." Elena then continued, first eyeing Klaus, then Katerina.

Klaus, at that point, was utterly amazed by the two dopplegangers standing a feet away from him, but his face revealed no such emotion. Instead, he took Katerina hand to kiss it, and said charmingly:

" Niklaus is the name my father gave me. Please, call me Klaus."

The girl looked flattered by this act, and she elegantly bowed:

" I am lady Katerina, my lord. Pleasure to meet you."

" Pleasure is our's." Klaus responded, in both his and Elijah's name, and his brother smiled in agreement.

* * *

**Hello people, I'm very sorry for the incredibly late update. I find it hard to write these days, I don't know why. **

**And this is quite a short chapter, I'l try to make a longer one next time. Hope you like it and review please!**


	4. I do not care

It could not be more joyful.

Music was playing, and two worried male faces were almost masked in the mass of laughter and smiles. After politely exchanging a few words with the girls, they excused themselves to go away from the crowd.

" Elijah, we need your witch. _Now." _Klaus said, looking intensively in the warm chocolate eyes of his brother.

" To do what, Niklaus? She can't find out about _them _in such a short period of time. Spells require patience."

" Then we'l use multiple witches."

" It's not about the number, it's about time." Elijah said, trying to shake some sense into his brother.

" And how do you know so much about spells?"

" Because, unlike you, I talk to my witches a lot more than you do. One of the things I learned is that tracking spells which reveal a person's blood line are incredibly strong and require strenght, patience, and only a powerful witch can do it."

" Brother, patience is not my bloody virtue!" Klaus raised his voice, dancing on top of his raising anger.

" Do you have another option?" The older's voice calmness shaked a little.

" No." The blonde sibling retorted unsatisfied, knowing that Elijah is right. What will he do with the two twins if he didn't know what were they? A strange reincarnation? A curse that came to haunt him? Or a blessing of some sort?

A _blessing. _Klaus couldn't think of their existence as a blessing. They were merely a living, breathing reminder of a time when he was human; a time which he wasn't so fond of remembering.

" Are you troubled, Niklaus?" Elijah asked in an almost sweet brotherly tone, and Klaus turned to face him with an amused face:  
" Why would I be troubled?"

" Because, brother, they look like _her."_

" And that would trouble me because...?"

" You cared about her. And now, it's almost like she's here again."

The hybrid's breathing stopped; for a moment there, it got him. You could almost see the reflection of memories in his blue eyes, and even though so many years passed, it was still there. Her laugh, her warm skin, her cheerful personality, her naivity. It was all locked inside him.

But he couldn' let himself care; not now. Not in this lifetime. Not anymore. As he looked into his brother's eyes, he responded:

" Too many lifetimes ago to matter. Remember Elijah, I do not feel, and I do not care."

" You did once."

" Perhaps. But I won't be making that mistake ever again."

* * *

" Elena, have you tried the wine? It's exquisite." Katerina observed with a golden challice in the hand and that famous charming smile of her's.

" I did." Elena responded absently, her eyes flying around the room. It almost seemed like she was looking for someone.

" Gazing at someone, sister?" Katerina said, seeing her twin's absence in conversation.

" No, I'm just looking for the lords. It's like they vanished into thin air."

" Maybe we frightened them."

" Why would they be disturbed by us?"

" Perhaps they've never seen twins before. They looked quite confused to me."

" I hope you are right. I didn't have the chance to thank them for the invitation yet."

" I'm hoping you will thank me as well. After all, I organised this." A woman's voice with a thick british accent made both Katerina and Elena turn around.

" Forgive the intrusion. My name's Rebekah."

As they turned, they could clearly see who was speaking; About the same age as them, Rebekah stood confidently, yet elegantly. Her long locks of icy blonde hair were cascading down her back while her well shaped, delicate fingers were holding a glass of wine like Katerina. Her gown outshined the twins; it was far more elaborate than their's, and being dark blue it brought out her light, sky like eyes.

" And one of you two must be lady Elena." she continued, eyeing one girl after the other.

" That would be me." Elena said, a little shyly, not really the way she wanted to sound.

" So you are the girl that collided with my brother and ended up being invited?"

" Lord Elijah is your brother?" Katerina asked, raising one eyebrow in the process.

" Yes that he is. And you must be the sister, correct?" Rebekah said, her eyes fixated on Katerina.

" Yes, I'm lady Katerina."

" Sister, I hope you are not tiring our guests." Klaus's voice flew to their ears, and in a moment he was there, standing beside his sister. There were some similarities, actually; they seemed to have a similiar color on their clothes, and also their eyes were around the same color. They both had blonde hair, but Rebekah's was lighter, while Klaus's was of the color of honey.

" No, I was merely introducing myself, Nik." Rebekah responded, playfully.

Klaus smiled fondly at his sister, then turned to the Petrova's:

" Would you like to join us at out table, ladies?"

Katerina looked at her sister's approving look before she replied with an innocent smile:  
" It would be an honour."

* * *

**Hello lovely readers!**

**First off, I really appreciate every single review that you leave. It's incredible how a single comment can mean so much to me; it encourages me to write further.**

**As for this chapter, I hope you like the fact that I included Rebekah in this story. I find her to be an interesting character, and also someone who, in Katherine's eyes, is the modern woman, the one she desires to be: someone strong, confident, a master of her own fate.**

**From now on, I'l be updating every sunday, so you guys find it easier to follow the story. :)**


	5. The Curse

" So, you said you are bulgarian, am I right?" Elijah asked, not letting down the gaze from Elena and Katerina.

" Yes, we..." Elena started, but she couldn't remember the lie she told them when they met. She couldn' tell the truth; it would bring them only shame and misery, not to speak of pain.

" Were sent here. By our Father. Our family thought it would be better for us in England." Katerina finished the sentence when she saw that her sister stopped.

" But just the two of you? _Alone?"_ Klaus's asked, trying to get every single information possible out of the two.

" You say it like it's a crime, Nik." Rebekah stated, and Katerina gave her a small smile of gratitude. She liked her; she seemed quite liberal for a woman. She didn't bow down to her brothers or any other man in the room. And above everything, she was able to speak freely, without the risk of anyone reproving her.

" No, it's just... unusual." Klaus responded, his eyes fixated on Katerina.

" It must have been hard, to move to a new country." Elijah observed, and Elena was the first to speak:

" It was, at first. But since we were together, it was easier." She gave one look to Katerina, who then continued:  
" And we really enjoy the food here... What about you? You own this estate all together or...?"

" Well, yes. Our parents died in a fire, which left us with their estates and lands. This one particular is the one that we share; there are other which each one of us has." Elijah told the lie in the most convincible way possible, and it worked. The girls seemed convinced.

" Speaking of which, mine's a little dirty. I need to send the servants to clean it." Rebekah remembered casually, and both Elena and Katerina looked at her; she could't have been older than them. Wasn't she supossed to be married and already having children? Elena and Katerina were both engaged, at the age of 15, and they were supposed to marry a year later. That would have happened, but Katerina's out of wedlock pregnancy changed the course of things, and that was the only reason why they were both still unmarried.

Elijah looked at Rebekah for a moment, ignoring her observing. He then turned to Elena:

" Pardon me for asking this, but may I know how old you are?"  
" 17, my lord."

Klaus turned at this, and with his hands crossed he asked:

" And you are both _unmarried?"_

The two both looked at each other, a bit ashamed. Katerina spoke slowly afterwards:  
" No, I mean we were supposed to but... our father annuleded our marriages. He thought that we could do better, so he sent us here."

Elena stared at Katerina for a little while. She was amazed by how natural lies came to her sister's mind. She knew Katerina was cunning, but not this much.

" Don't you miss your home in Bulgaria?" Elijah asked, in the most symphatetic tone possible.

" I do sometimes. I miss..." _my mother. My friends. My home. Even my father. _Elena missed all of that, but she would never say it out loud.

" And you, lady Katerina?"

" I don't. There's nothing left for me there." That was perhaps too true to be said, but it is exacly how she felt; She brought shame to the family who disowned her, and the man whose child she was carrying didn't even offer her any help, instead he joined the whole village in calling her " the shameless whore". The only thing that would make her come back to her homeland was her child, the one she will never see again.

" So I trust you found yourself some sort of amusement here in England?"

" Yes, but we missed company. It is hard to find friends, especially when you are a stranger."

" You have us now darling." Rebekah said and winked in her direction.

" Which reminds me, why wouldn't you join us tomorrow? I have new fabric arriving for my gowns, and I would really use some female company. What do you say?"

" I don't know... can we come Katerina?" Elena turned to see what her sister was thinking, but before the other twin replied, Rebekah continued:

" Come on, it will be fun! I can show you around the estate if you want to."

" Well, I think we'l accept the offer." Elena said, with a big smile that radiated gratitude.

" Excellent! You can come around 10 in the morning."

" You won't be joining us at all?" Katerina asked, fixating his eyes first on Elijah, then on Klaus. She noticed that as she looked at the hybrid, his eyes were already looking in her direction, for a longer period of time.

" No, Nik has some exhibition to attend, and Elijah, you need to go to court, right?" Elijah nodded, and added:  
" Yes, but I might return for dinner."

" And you, Nik?"

" I will be back in the late afternoon, sister."

" Perfect! Means we will have almost the whole they for ourselves ladies."

" Perfect indeed." Katerina said, realising that Klaus was still looking at her, with that half-smile of his.

* * *

" Didn't you two say there was _one_ doppleganger?!" Rebekah exclaimed in the secret chamber, the one where the Original family went when the Petrova's left the banquet. Nobody was able to sit except Elijah, who found a way to keep his calmness. Rebekah and Klaus, on the other hand, were both on their feet, both nervously walking from one side of the room to another.

" Yes, that was before we met lady Katerina." Elijah observed, and continued:

" We didn't know how lady Elena's existence was possible, but now we have to ask ourselves the same question for lady Katerina as well."

" Yes but... how the bloody hell is this real?!" Klaus was the one to speak now, clearly distressed.

" Exacly! The originator of their line died, and I don't remember her having a child."Rebekah said, having a smiliar face expression to Klaus.

" She did have a child." Elijah said, blanky staring at the window. The blonde siblings turned to him, shocked.

" What?" Rebekah managed to utter only a single word.

" An illegitimate one. I found it out by accident, and I thought that it was not of great importance at the time."

" Why is this the first time I hear this?" Klaus asked, not so kindly.

" She asked me to keep it a secret until she died. She made me swear, Niklaus. You know I never break my word."

A witch entered the room when he finished. It was a rather tall woman with a dark complexion. She turned to see them all, and settled her look on Elijah:  
" It's done."

" What is done?" Rebekah asked with no sense of patience.

" A little spell I asked her to do." Elijah replied.

" What spell?" Klaus asked now, looking even more inpatient than Rebekah.

" I found out the reason of the existence of the dopplegangers." The witch said simply:" There was no accident in the creation of the two ladies. They were born so mother nature could give you a chance to trigger your werewolf side."

She was looking at Klaus, who turned into stone for a moment. The werewolf side? He has been wanting to break it for the last 1000 years.

" How?"  
" By sacrifice. In order for you to break your curse, you must turn one into a vampire; doesn't matter which. And then, during the full moon, you will turn into a werewolf. After you drained them completely of blood of course. They must die."

* * *

**Dear readers, **

**I know I said I will be updating sunday, but yesterday I just simly didn't have time.**

**Anyways, onto the story: I hope you like it do far, I'm trying my best to make it as interesting as possible. Reviews are always appreciated :)**


	6. The smell of Roses

Even before the warm sun caressed Katerina's olive skin, she caught herself thinking about the recent things that happened; it was incredible to think that in only one day, for the cause of pure accident she and her sister met someone that they could only dream of; the wealthy english family, the Mikaelsons. Elijah, the brother she met first, turned out to be incredibly well informed on the art of conversation. He had this ability to always form new sentences, bring out new topics that it was impossible to make the talking uncomfortable. He also was a gentleman; polite, well educated, with an air of dignity around him that no one could deny. With all of those virtues, he was also handsome, even if older than both of them. She genuinly liked him.

And then there was his younger brother, Klaus, who was the polar opposite of Elijah; Not that he was rude, vulgar or inpolite, but there was something about him that made Katerina shiver, and she wasn't sure why. Perhaps because there was a connection between the two the moment he kissed her hand so gallantly, the moment their eyes met for the first time. She was utterly taken with him, with his voice, with his handsomeness, but there was still something about him that she couldn't figure out, an air of mystery. And this curiousity was even more magnified when Elena told her that he kept gazing at her. Continuously.

" I saw the way lord Niklaus looked at you sister. He seemed charmed." she said, and Katerina laughed, saying that is not likely to be true. But Elena insisted, and she always had a good eye for details.

There was also Rebekah, the woman who amazed her. Even if merely a younger female sibling, she didn't seem to be less important in the family dynamic. On the contrary, the blonde had no shame nor fear expressing her thoughts. The twins were both stunned by this. The fact that Rebekah spoke so freely puzzled them, because women were usually not allowed to express their feelings, especially not if two older male siblings were present. The men didn't seem to mind her speaking and they never gave her any command, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Katerina admired her.

Elena was awake as well, swimming in her thoughts. She was tremendously happy for the day they will spend with Rebekah; she seemed really nice, and it's always nice to have a girl friend. Elena noticed that Klaus and Rebekah truly look like brother and sister, whereas Elijah didn't seem to have similiar facilal lines as them, or the color of hair and eyes. She breathed sofly, pulling her bed sheats. _Elijah. _She liked the man, and as far as she got to know him, she realised they do have things in common. Klaus, on the other hand, wasn't her cup of tea. Even if charming, the blonde man seemed much more... secretive shall we say?

* * *

_"There they are. Finally."_

The ivory skinned Mikaelson pulled her long locks of hair while having that phrase echo through her mind. She was waiting for the bulgarian noblewomen to come, and even if she was older than all of the London citizens together, patience was never her virtue. Luckily, she could soon spot a carriage coming, and a relieving smile appeared on her face. And as she saw the identical brunettes approching, her smile grew wider.

" Lady Elena, lady Katerina, how lovely to see you again." She greeted them first, giving each one a kiss on both cheeks.

" Lady Rebekah, it is our pleasure." Elena stated, and smiled herself. There were some differences between the two sisters: They were wearing a different color, probably so they would't confuse Rebekah. Katerina was wearing a dark royal purple, a color that was usually reserved for royals only, but it seemed that the girl didn't care. Elena on the other hand was wearing a much more vivid peach color that expressed her lovely nature.

" I hope you ladies are well rested because we have the whole castle for ourselves, but first things come first; I need new gowns, and you will help me."

They followed her through the long, beautifully decorated corridor before they arrived in the room where an incredible amount of fabric stood, surrounded by numerous maids.

" What do you think? A dusky rose gown or a light blue one?" She asked amused, since the Petrova girls were looking at her in disbelief.

" You ordered all this fabric? How many gowns do you intend to make?" Katerina asked.

" Actually, Nik ordered them for me. And I thought about doing two, maybe three..."

" I like this." Elena said, gently touching a piece of a minty green fabric.

" Yes, that is quite nice. And what about that one? Do you like it, lady Elena?" Rebekah asked, taking another piece, this time silver.

" That would go well with the blue you picked before."

" My God you are right! Perfect match!" Rebekah said, putting the two pieces of fabric one near the other.

Meanwhile, Katerina was looking at something definitely darker:

" And what about this? Do you like deeper colors?"

Rebekah picked up the dark blue that Katerina was eyeing and said:

" Indeed I do. You have a good eye."

" Thank you."

" By the way ladies, you can choose some for yourself. I'm sure my maids would't have a problem with making a few more dresses." Elena and Katerina shared a look, and in one voice they said:

" No, we can't."

" You are more than generous, we can't..." Elena continued by herself, without her sister's voice telling the same thing like before.

" Oh come on, I insist."

" Thank you." Katerina answered before her twin got another chance in excusing herself.

Rebekah smiled, satisfacted. They picked different colors of fabric, and soon after they were already getting a tour of the house. Elena was enchanted by its greatness and richness; the carpets, the chambers, the chandeliers... it was all perfectly put together. When they finished with that activity, Rebekah took them to the beautifully made english garden.

" The roses smell wonderfully." Katerina observed, taking in as much scent as possible, as if she wanted it to last forever.

" It is something you have Elijah to thank for. He is the one who insisted that we keep the garden when we moved here." Rebekah said proudly.

" I thought you built this place?" Elena asked.

" No, our father did."

The three girls were walking one near the other, and the immensive beauty of mother nature surrounded them.

" Pardon me, but aren't you supposed to be married lady Rebekah? We were under the impression that english ladies get wed at a very early age." Elena asked carefully.

" I was supposed to. My father arranged a marriage for me with another wealthy family, and my future husband was an old man. But when my parents died in the fire, Elijah, as the oldest brother and new head of the family, annuled the marriage. And after that, my brothers never tried to marry me off to someone else." The things Rebekah said were real, but up to a point; she really was expected to marry, but not a few years ago like the twins thought, but a _1000 years ago. _Back in the time when she was a simple human girl.

" And don't call me lady. A plain "Rebekah" will suffice." she added politely.

" Would "Bekah" suffice?" a man perhaps a little older than the twins asked in a playful, brotherly tone.

" Kol."

* * *

**Hello guys, I'm sorry for the lack of action in this chapter, I'l try to make it more exciting next time...**

**As always, thank you for reading! :)**


	7. Apology by author

Hello lovely people!

I'm sorry I haven't updated my story, I know I said I'l do it every sunday, but I was away last week so there was no time for writing. I think I'l take a little break until I figure some things out and get my life together, since school just started and everything needs to go back to working/studying mode. I promise I will do it as soon as possible :)


End file.
